Kazeshirube
Kazeshirube (風導-kazeshirube-, roughly translated as "Guiding Wind") is a Heroic Legend of Arslan character image song. It debuted in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend as the ending theme song. It was complied into a CD for the Volume 6 limited edition Blu-ray/DVD of the 2015 TV series. This is Arslan's character song that is performed by his voice actor Yusuke Kobayshi. Players can unlock a version of this song to use in battle by completing these conditions: :Free Mode> Extra 1> Arslan's Special Training :Difficulty: Hard :During the third mission "Defeat Daryun!", defeat 300 foes within five minutes. This is easier to achieve by lingering within the center of the map. Collect the S Skill Card "Crown Prince's Motivation" (shining green icon on the mini-map), which will appear near Daryun, before ending the stage. Equip "Crown Prince's Motivation" during battle and it will play Arslan's character song during Mardān Rush sequences. Once it is played in battle, it will be added as "Character Theme—Arslan" in the game's Sound Test. ;Skill Card stats :Cost: 33 :Crown Prince's Song (+15): Plays special music during a Mardān Rush. :Undaunted Advance (+15): Increases length of time in a Mardān Rush. :Health Increase (+3): Increases Health. Credits :Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai :Composer: Koichi Iiduka :Arranger: Cher Watanabe Lyrics Kanji= :何故に人はあらそうか　何を信じ生きてゆくのか… :私に何ができるか　そして目指すべきは何なのか… :答えなら　そう自分で　見つけ出してくしかないだろう :一陣の風が今　この胸を烈しく吹き荒れる :炎と血煙の中　己の無力さを噛み締め :やりきれない哀しみを　覚悟に変えて進むと決めた :千の星　万の夢　潰えた者たちの犠牲を :踏み越えて願うんだ　信頼に足るべき者でありたいと :あふれて伝う涙が　地を濡らせども :この眼(まなこ)しかと開き　天(そら)を仰ぎ　見据えよう :たとえ絶望が押し寄せても　信念は希望を生むだろう :遙かなる大陸(だいち)を駆けゆく　熱き風を導(しるべ)にして :決して止まらずに進むことが　たった一つできることなら :祈りはやがて強く強い　誓いになり　明日になると信じて :それぞれの正義のもと　幾多の命が散っただろう :栄華の儚さを知り　運命の無常もまた知った :千の声　万の民　想いに応えてゆくために :我が仲間(とも)よ　その力　未熟な私にどうか貸してほしい :まこと平安の世こそ　私の夢だ :絆と使命を胸に　この国を取り戻す！ :消えてゆくものがあるからこそ　新たに生まれるものがある :ならばより良きを目指さねば　そこに意味は生まれぬだろう？ :いつか　いつの日か解き放とう　自らの正義を掲げて :誰でもなく自分で出した　答えだけが光になれる :奈落の闇が如き日々でも　変わりなく側にいてくれた :助けてくれた　支えてくれた　かけがえのない者たちよ :私は弱い　まだまだ甘い　よくわかっているからこそ　今 :こみ上げてくる　気持ちをちゃんと　言葉にしておきたい :ありがとう :舞い上がる砂塵　流転の空　揺るぎ無い決意を抱き締め :悠久の果てまで駆けよう　いつも風が導(しるべ)になる :決してあきらめず生きることが　たった一つできることなら :私はここで固く誓う　きっときっと　明日を変えてみせると―― :微笑みをたたえ　行こう |-|Romaji= :nazeni hito wa arasouka naniwo shinji ikiteyukunoka... :watashi ni nanika dekiruka soshite mezashubeki wa nannanoka... :kotae nara sou jibun de mitsukedashiteku shikanaidarou :ichijin no kaze ga ima kono mune wo hageshiku fuki-afureru :honoo to chikemuri no naka onore no muryokusa wo kamishime :yarikernai kanashimi wo kakugo ni kaete susumu to kimeta :sen no hoshi man no yume tsuietamonotachi no gizei wo :fumi-koete negaunda shinrai ni tarubekimono de aritai to :afurete tsutau namida ga chi wo nurase domo :kono manako shikato hiraki sora wo aogi misueyou :tataoe zetsubou ga oshiyosetemo shinen wa kibou wo umudarou :harukanaru daichi wo kakeyuku atsuki kaze wo shirubenishite :kesshite todomarazuni susumukoto ga tatta hitotsu dekirukoto nara :inori wa yagate tsuyoku tsuyoi chikai ni nari ashita ni naru to shinjite :sorezore no seigi no moto ikuta no inochi ga chitta darou :eiga no hakanasa wo shiri unmei no mujou mo mata shitta :sen no koe man no tami omoi ni kotaeyuku tame ni :wa ga tomo yo sono chikara mijukkuna watashi ni douka kashite hoshii :makoto to heian no yo koso watashi no yume da :kizuna to shimei wo mune ni kono kuni wo torimodosu! :kieteyukumono ga aru kara koso aratani umarerumono ga aru :naraba yori yoki wo mezasaneba soko ni imi wa umarenu darou? :itsuka itsunohi ka tokisa tou mizukara no seigi wo kakagete :daredemonaku jibun de dashite kotae dake ga hikari ni nareru :naraku no yami ga gotoki hibi demo kawarinaku sobaniitekuerta :tasuketekureta sasaetekureta kakegaenonai monotachi yo :watashi wa yowai madamada amai yoku wakatteiru kara koso ima :komi-agetekuru komochi wo chanto kotoba ni shite okitai :arigatou :maiagaru sajin ruten no sora yuruginai ketsui wo dakishimeru :yuukyuu no hate made kakeyou itsumo kaze ga shirube ni naru :kesshite akiramezu ikirukoto ga tatta hitotsu dekirukoto nara :watashi wa koko de kataku chikau kitto kitto ashita wo kaetemiseru to :hohoemi wo tatae yukou |-|English Translation= :Why do people fight with each other? What shall I live to believe in...? :Is there anything I can do? And what should I be aspiring for...? :I can only find the answers by finding them myself :A gust of wind blows harshly in my heart :Within the flames and bloodshed, I ponder my impotence :And I resolve myself to face the unbearable despair :Those are the wishes bestowed upon me by thousand of stars, myriad of dream :and the sacrifices of the fallen. I want to be someone who can be entrusted to carry on for them. :Countless tears may stain the earth :But I sternly open my eyes to gaze at my goal in the heavens :Though misery may seek to overwhelm us, our beliefs will give birth to hope :I ride to faraway continents whilst guided by fervid winds :If the only thing I can do is to never stop moving forward, :my prayers become stronger and stronger. I swear to believe that I shall usher in the future :Many lives have been lost to others' morals :In learning the transience of glory, I too learned the uncertainties of fate :To answer the thoughts of thousands of voices and thousands more of my countrymen, :though I am inexperienced, please lend me your strengths, my dear friends :My dream is to create a real world of peace and prosperity :Holding my bonds and my mission dearly, I shall retake my land! :What vanishes now gives birth to new life :Then we must aspire for greater heights. Perhaps then I will find my meaning in life :Someday, one day, I shall unleash my own morals to the world :Nobody else can do it but me. Only my answer shall be the light :Even through hellish days of anguish, the priceless people :who have helped and supported me will be beside me :I am weak, I have a long way to go. I know this all too well :That's why I rise up now. I want to put my feelings into words :Thank you :As the dust rises in the flowing skies, I embrace my unwavering determination :I shall ride to the ends of eternity with the winds forever being my guide :If there is one thing that I must never forfeit in life, :then I swear to you now that I shall be the one to change the future :Let's go with smiles on our faces External Links *Official TV series DVD/BD volume listing Category: Songs